Pika-problems
by Shocking Pikachu
Summary: A story about a regular kid named Grant. Grant has battled his fair share of bullies for being a little odd. He soon finds out that he has the powers of a pokèmon. He is soon transferred to another dimension and he uncovers some dark and twisted secrets about his past.
1. Chapter 1- schoolyard shenanigans

Pika-problems

Chapter 1- School yard Shenanigans

Well, today I wake up to see the fat lard on the couch again. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Can you at least try and get up today?" I asked knowing well what the answer would be.

"Go away give me another hour Grant," he groaned with hoarse in his throat.

He didn't seem like he was coming so I head towards the door.

I head along the path to school. I was always the odd one out, or maybe I was just plain odd. Considering the circumstances it was possibly the second one, I mean I was totally obsessed with pokemon but for some strange reason I more obsessed with pikachu. I don't know why but ever since I was little I always wanted to have a pikachu of my own.

Finally I arrived at school. I was lost so deep in thought that I had completely ignored the shadow sneaking up behind me but before I realised a sudden "GRANT!" had hit my ears.

"Wha..who…oh…hey Jess" I stammered.

The distinct sound of laughter caught my ears "Oh you should have seen your face! Ha ha…priceless" she said laughing until her face turned blue.

"Don't scare me like that Jess….jeez!" I said with a little bit of a stutter in my voice.

"But it was so funny!" She said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Ha ha I guess it was pretty funny….. I guess" I said.

"C'mon were late for class!" she said in a hurry

I looked down at my watch "Holy crap! How long were we out here!?" I said almost shouting.

"Well don't just look at me tell me what we have!"

"right, right," I said looking vigorously at the time table and said, "We have… sport" I said in a sink.

"Don't get bummed you only face planted like, seven times! That isn't bad." She said trying to cheer me up.

"maybe for you but have you forgotten who is the most unpopular kid within the entire school?"

"Oh come on your…"

" You know it just as well as I do that I am unpopular!" I said shouting at her.

Jess started to cry. "Jeez Grant you d-d-don't h-h-have to be a jerk" she said between sobs.

Now I felt bad. "Shh. Don't cry I'm sorry about how I just treated you and…" I stopped tongue-tied at what I was about to say.

Jess looked up no longer looking upset.

"And what?" she asked.

"Umm….n-n-nothing" I said looking away as I felt my cheeks getting red.

"Well OK then," she said with a puzzled look motioning towards the door.

We walked in.

We were up to the rope. The teacher motioned towards Jeremy who had just gone to the top and back down. "Now!" he started "I hope you all paid attention to Jeremy here on the correct way to climb this rope," he said. "Now Grant how's 'bout you show us how NOT to do it," he said emphasising the NOT.

"N-n-no I'm OK t-t-thank you" I said thinking of last time

"Grant! Now!" he said pointing boldly at the rope.

I shrugged my shoulders and got on it ignoring all the insults like " hold on this time idiot!" and "butter fingers why even bother!" but I pushed them away and started to struggle up the blasted thing, but to my surprise I shot up faster than a rocket and almost hit my head on the bell.

The room fell silent. They all watched in awe as I slowly made my way down to the ground.

"Woah G-G-Grant! H-h-how the hell did you do that?!" Jess said trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"I-I-I don't know" I replied trying to comprehend it myself.

"Well," she started "who is the worst person at sport now?"

But before I could reply the bell rang.

"Woohoo lunch!" Me and Jess said at the same time. We giggled and started towards our lockers. We soon split and I had just reached my locker when I heard the distant cry of someone. But that wasn't just anyone it was Jess!

I soon rushed toward the source of the noise to find Mason beating the living hell of of Jess. A sudden wave of anger hit me as I bolted at Mason and swung my fist into his face but instead of taking my usual punch that could barely hurt a fly he went flying across the yard before smashing into the wall of the nearby lockers. I looked up to see my arm was giving off a slight electric charge and I saw Mason out cold and hair frizzed up. "what is going on today?" I thought. Jess looked up at me; blood pouring from her nose and mouth and said "Jeasus Christ Grant how far did he go?!"

"I have no idea proberbly 10meters or more," I started "but why was he beating you up?"

Her shoulders rose and fell as I bent down to help her to her feet.

"He wanted to kill me because I didn't want to go out with him. And he…" she said with tears forming in her eyes before continuing " And he pulled a gun to my face and s-s-started b-b-beating me with the end of it and then pointed the barrel of it at me and then you came in with that amazing punch" she said starting to cheer up.

"Well I heard your screams from my side of the school and rushed over here as fast as I could and…well you know the rest," I said

Jess got up and gave me a hug. I blushed but happily retuned the hug.

"Jess," I said breaking the silence "we need to get you down to first aid" I said still seeing masses of blood still oosing from her mouth and nose.

"No, you don't have to do that," she said still weak from her attack

"But I want to Jess. I…I…I want you to be safe," I said with a blush starting to form

"Thank you Grant. You're such a thoughtful friend," she said with a blush.

"okay," I said "on three… One, two, thre…"

I was interrupted by her scream of pain. I looked down and saw on her leg was a knife about three inches deep into her skin.

"Uhh Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Why ist there a knife in your leg?"

"Wait there's a what?!"

"a knife Jess, a bloody knife!"

Jess turned white when she saw the silver object jutting out of her skin.

"Okay I'll piggyback you there if you want," I offered

"Thank you grant that is very nice," she said as she slowly climbed onto my back and we started towards the nurse's office.

The nurse turned pail when I brought Jess in.

She quickly dials the paramedics and explains the state the student is in.

Within seconds the ambulance pulls up to the school and they place Jess on a streatcher. They rush to the ambulance with me by their side, as they reached the ambulance they asked "Want to ride with your friend? She has lost a lot of blood and she needs your support to get through. Are you up for it?"


	2. Chapter 2- A long, long ride

Chapter 2- a long, long ride

I looked at Jess and then looked at the paramedics and nodded. Jess was just laying there not even moving an inch, the sight of it made me feel sick and worried. I guess the paramedic saw my distressed face and quickly told me it was just the drugs they gave her.

"Thank god" I said. "Will she be OK?" I asked

He smiled and replied "well judging by her injuries she must have suffered some extremely severe blows to the jaw but according to how she is you saved her life!" he said "Now can you tell me what happened?" they asked. I nodded and told them the whole story.

"well by the sounds of things Grant if you didn't get to her aid in time she would have died and you would have lost your best friend!" he said with astonishment in his voice. I just sank down into the chair. Just the thought of losing Jess is enough to make me cry. I inched closer to Jess and sat by her and held her hand. I caught the paramedic give a small smirk before minding his own business.

The ride ended and the rear doors swung open like a busy saloon on a hot day. We pulled her stretcher out and quickly rolled her into the emergency room. The doctors told me to wait outside whilst they stitched her up. I was very reluctant at first but I would do anything for her sake so I eventually waited patiently.

Hours and minutes crawled by before I was finally allowed in to see her. I walked in to see a big bloody mess on the floor. I almost puked. Then I saw the state Jess was in and noticed that she still wasn't moving. I inspected her closely to see her beautiful blond hair was almost completely shaved off to reveal 6 different places they had stitched.

"W-w-why is she still not awake?" I asked

"Well," the doctor started "she fell into a coma during her treatment," he said lowering his voice "and…"

"A coma?!" I said in disbelief "c-c-can I have a moment with h-h-her?" I finally asked

"Of course" they said whilst heading towards the door.

I sat in the chair next to her and grabbed her hand "why did they have to do this to you? Y-y-you're my only friend in t-t-this w-w-word and I don't know what I'd do without you Jess!" I said between sobs. Time moved by so fast that before I knew it, it had become night. I was prepared to stay the night so if she ever woke up during the night I would be there. I wasn't doing this because she was my best friend I was doing this because I loved her. I fell asleep with that thought in my head.

I was awoken by a vigorous beeping noise before it went to one long beep. I looked up to see her heart had stopped. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Don't die Jess! Don't die!." I said putting my hands over her chest when suddenly a spark came out! I then thought about thunder and out came a stream of electricity and her heart started again.

The next morning I was awoken by vigorous shaking. I look up and see Jess still in her coma and realized it was a nurse. "Come on kid you're going to be late for school!" she exclaimed.

"I don't really feel like school today," I said

"Oh well I don't feel like cleaning up after people but it has to be done,"

"Fine I'll go" I said reluctantly.

I approached the gates of the school to be greeted by none other than Mason.

"What's the matter don't have your girlfriend?" he asked teasing knowing what happens and then continued "you know what? I was planning on killing her and then you had to bring your ass into this situation!" He threw a punch and it came at me at an extreme speed. Before I realized what I was doing a somewhat translucent shield came up in front of me and blocked his attack.

"Whoa was that a protect?" I thought. "Wait a second! The punch I hit mason with yesterday was a….a thunder punch! And the way I sped up the rope that was a Quick attack!" a smirk hit my face. Clouds covered the sky as I charged up my move and I couldn't help but shout "THUNDERBOLT!" in an instant a small bolt of lightning came down and shocked Mason. I thought about my moves so I had thunderbolt, thunder punch, protect and quick attack.

The rest of the day was crap. All day I thought about Jess not even bothering to pay attention. I guess my teachers realized something was up and asked me what the problem was and I told them about Jess being hospitalized and they petted Mon the back saying "take it easy today OK?" I just looked at them and smirked a little before putting my head down again.

The day came to an end again and I headed towards the hospital to see Jess again. I arrived after the hour walk and saw her in her room still asleep. I walked in her room and sat down next to her just like I did yesterday and just talked to her. I gripped her arm tightly. "I will never ever let anything like this happen to you again. I promise to protect you no matter what," I said into her ear as I drifted off to sleep.

 **Author's notes:** **So what do you think of the story so far? Be sure to leave a review to help me make the story better and more enjoyable for people.**

 **Thank you**

 **-sincerely Shocking Pikachu**


	3. Chapter 3- Transformation

Chapter 3-Transformaton

I woke up without any distractions today. I was still by Jess's side and she was still in her deep sleep. I got hopeful when I saw her shuffle but still she stays asleep. I was beginning to lose hope when I heard her groan it made me realize why I was here, why I stood by her side and why I loved her.

The day flew by so fast that before I had even noticed it was nightfall. I stayed the night again. I was still clutching her hand as I once again drifted off to sleep. It felt good being next to her as I fell asleep it just seemed right.

The next morning I was once again woken up by a shaking though this time it was more sluggish. I look up to see Jess still asleep but she was rocking my shoulder, I just thought of the first thing that came in my head and started shaking her as well. She tossed and turned. Eventually I said "Jess, Jess wake up" though I almost had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't listening so I stopped.

Once again night came by so fast and yet still so slow. As I always did I grabbed her hand and fell asleep fairly quickly.

I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that Jess's hand had moved. I rubbed my tired eyes and began to shake her. Her head slightly lifted before she turned to the source of the shaking. Her eyes opened slightly. I lunged at her and hugged her.

"you're OK!" I said with tears starting to form.

"Of course I am," she replied weakly before she continued "W-w-where am I?" she asked slightly scared.

"Don't worry you're just in a hospital," I said.

"Grant?"

"Jess?" we said at the same time.

"You first," I said.

"Grant why did you stay here with me? Why did you even bother? I must have caused you so much pain!" she said starting to cry.

"Well you see Jess I stayed with you because I….." I started and got tongue tied before finally saying "because I love you Jess and I always have!"

A blush formed on her cheeks. It must have been a big blush as even in the dark room I could still see it.

"Grant I-I love you too" she managed to get out.

I looked at her and she looked at me. We went in slowly and we had our lips touch before continuing through with a kiss that seemed to last forever. We finally broke away and looked into each other's eyes. I reminded myself of the events that happened a couple days ago and said "Jess I have to show you something."

She looked at me puzzled before saying "ok, what do you want to show me?"

"watch this," I said as I pointed my finger at a metal brace that was in the corner of the room.

"Wow a brace," she said sarcastically.

But before she could continue a bolt of lightning hit the brace. She looked at me with a shocked expression and said "D-d-d-did you j-j-j-just d-d-do that?!"

"Yes," I replied. "I found out I could do that a couple of days ago and that sorta explains the rope and punch incidents." I said.

"So you're part pokemon?" she asked.

"I guess so," I said.

Morning came once again and this time it was much happier because I had this beautiful girl next to me and this time she was awake.

I wondered why or even how I have these powers.

"Ummm…. Grant," she said sounding a little bit scared "w-w-why are you glowing?!"

I look down at myself before giving out a gasp. I noticed my hands were shrinking and my legs were too! My body was shrinking and my ears were growing pointed and became half the size of my body. And then it stopped. Jess's reaction said it all I was different. I scratched my head with my tail trying to figure out what has happened. And then I realized that I had a tail! I examined it and then realized the distinct way the tail was shaped and then I realized that I had transformed into a…a…a "PIKACHU!" I shouted. Jess's expression once again said that she could understand me.

"How….did….this…..happen?" she asked slowly and scared about what had happened.

"well," I started. But before I could continue I was interrupted by a bright flashing light. A fairly large portal had appeared in front of us. I slowly walked over to it being cautious about what could happen when a pokemon went whizzing by the portal. "Jess can you stand?" I asked.

 **Authors notes: Just finished the third chapter of this story and things sure are heating up. As always review fairly and follow this story if you want to be sent a reminder for the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for your support as always.**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	4. Chapter 4- a whole new world!

Chapter 4- a whole new world!

Jess looked at me and said "I think I can. Just give me a second Grant,"

I nodded and to my surprise she got up fairly quickly. "Wait here a sec," I said as I scampered over to my bag. I pulled out 6 replica pokeballs and handed them to Jess.

She looked at me puzzled knowing that they are toys. "What do you want me to do with these?" She asked.

"I'll explain when we go through," I said.

"Wait, you're not thinking of actually going in there are you?!"

"Well you're coming in with me,"

"whoa why?" she asked

"Because you are going to be my trainer!" I said.

"me your trainer?!" she said with confusion in her voice "but why?"

"because it will be fun! Oh wait almost forgot!" I said walking to my bag again. I pulled out a replica kalos pokedex and handed it to her.

She took it and said "Why do I need your toys?"

"because according to my theory these will turn into the real things when we enter through the portal,"

"Well in that case hop onto my shoulder 'pikachu'" she said with a giggle. But I gladly obliged. Her shoulder was a lot more comfortable than I originally thought it would be.

We walked through the portal with gear and her bag on her back. We eventually made it to the other side. I told Jess to bring out a pokeball and press the white button on the front. She did so and the tiny pokeballs enlarged. "Now," I started "tap the button on the top of my head," she gladly obliged and I was surrounded by a blinding red light before being consumed by total darkness. I waited as the pokeball scanned me before a dinging sound echoed through the pokeball.

I was released into a blinding light and saw Jess looking at me smiling before saying "Yes I caught a Grant-achu!" I fell to the ground laughing. And we headed off on our journey in this whole new world!

Further down the track we heard some whispering in the bushes nearby so I went to investigate the source of the quiet chatter. And to my 'surprise' it was team rocket. "I swear I heard a Pikachu!" meowth said.

"well you better be right this time!" Jessie snarled

"Yeah you mad us miss lunch!" James wailed.

I slowly crept up to them and let on a loud "PIKA!" I made them jump about 3 meters into the air.

"Hey guys is that the Twerp's pikachu?" asked meowth.

"Nope, Ash's Pikachu can't talk can it?" I said making them fly another 3 meters into the air. I laughed.

"Prepare for trouble," they started.

"And make it double" I said.

"To protect….. Wait how do you know what we were going to say?!" they asked

"Well I have my ways" I said. "OK no more games," I said as I charged up a thunderbolt and shot it at them making them go flying like a rocket into the sky.

I ran back over to Jess. She was had a horrified look on her face. "what was that explosion Grant?" she asked looking at me worriedly.

"Oh that was just team rocket and they went blasting off again," I said with a smirk on my face. "Oh by the way can you point the pokedex at me and tell me what move set I have?" I asked.

"Oh sure" she said whipping out the pokedex. "ok so you have; thunderbolt, volt tackle, iron tail and thunder," she said.

We heard some footsteps coming closer and we saw none other than Ash, Serena, Bonnie and eventually Clemont. We walked over to them. Ash immediately noticed me on Jess's shoulder and immediately commented on it, soon followed by Bonnie as she did her marriage gag on Jess. We both sighed. Then Bonnie said hello to me.

"Hi there I'm Jess and this here is my buddy Grant," she introduced

"Sup?" I said.

"Whoa your Pikachu can talk?!" Bonnie said putting a cute face "that is so cool!"

"I admit that is pretty cool as pokemon usually cannot speak the human tongue," Clemont added.

"Hey bud isn't this cool?" Ash asked his Pikachu

"Yeah that's awesome" Pikachu replied although to them it sounded more like "pika-pika-chuu"

"Hey so how did he learn to talk?" Serena asked

"Well I was born and knew how to communicate verbally to humans. So I guess I've always known," I told her. "Oh yeah and by the way team rocket were gonna get the jump on you guys and I, well I stopped them," I told them

"Well for once it isn't one of Clemont's inventions exploding," Bonnie teased.

"Hey Bonnie they don't always explode!" said Clemont

"Yeah they do," said everyone else.

"Wait how do you guys know team rocket?" Ash asked.

"Well Ash, let's just say that your Pikachu isn't the only one they are trying to take," I said.

"Well then who wants lunch?" asked Clemont.

"Me!" said ash first as always.

"Ok then what about you Jess? Would you and Grant like something to have?" Clemont asked

"Sure why not?" we said at the same time.

Time for lunch came and Ash had taken his seat, Serena and Jess next to him and Clemont and Bonnie on the other side. Clemont placed a huge plate of sandwiches in the middle of the table and Ash went to town on those sandwiches whilst Serena, Jess and Bonnie were eating at a sensible pace.

"Does he ever stop eating?" me and Jess said at the same time. We all giggled.

"No, not really," they said.

A bowl of pokemon food was placed down in front of me. I sniffed it before taking a bite out of one of them and my mouth was instantly flushed with flavor. They actually tasted nice. Soon we finished our lunch Ash of course being the first one to finish, follows by Bonnie, Jess and Clemont. Serena was the only one left and I had a devious idea. I walked up to her and began to converse with her.

"So…" I said with a smirk "Do you have anyone in mind that you like?" I asked knowing about her crush on Ash

"W-w-what are you talking about? No I don't like anyone," she said with a blush forming.

"Mmhmm so why are you blushing?" I asked.

"W-well it is such a sudden question and…and"

"listen I know about your crush on ash"

"what? How?"

"um well let's see; the way you look at him, the way you act around him and to be honest I don't know how he hasn't seen it yet,"

"I uh, uh, you got me" she said finally giving in. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked

"oh yes it is and you are redder than a tomato berry," I said.

Jess came by and asked "what are you two talking about?"

"oh nothing much Jess, nothing much at all," I said.

Jess shrugged her shoulders and headed back to the clearing.

"So Grant how do you know so much about love?" Serena asked

"Well you see there was this eevee and she died before I could tell her how I felt," I said

"oh that's just awful Grant!" she said

A few hours later Ash challenged me and Jess to a 1 on 1 Pikachu vs Pikachu battle and I said "Hell yeah let's battle!"

Jess and I had come up with a strategy to win this battle.

Clemont said "This is a one on one battle against Ash and Jess. …ready….BATTLE START!"

Me and Pikachu jumped into the battlefield. I looked back at Jess and gave her a short smile.

I heard Ash yell out "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" and immediately I put up my iron tail and deflected the attack back at Pikachu and before he realized what was going on he was hit with his thunderbolt back at him on the head. I used his current dazed state to my advantage and jumped high into the air with my iron tail still charged and began spinning at a ridiculous speed and when I hit the ground I felt my tail dig into the earth and I went darting towards the Pikachu in a ball and when I reached him I hit him multiple times and he fainted. "And the winner is Jess and her Pikachu Grant!" said Clemont.

Ash looked at me in awe and asked "what is that move called?!" he asked with astonishment in his voice.

"Well we call it a spin dash and it is just an iron tail whilst spinning really fast" I told them.

"Could you teach us how to do that? We could really use it in our upcoming gym battle. Right bud?"

"Yeah that would be awesome!" replied his Pikachu.

 **Author's notes: well I hope you enjoyed the little surprise I put into this chapter. As always review fairly and if you want an update of when I upload a new chapter just follow the story and a reminder will be sent to your e-mail.**

 **Anyway hope you are enjoying the story so far because I am really enjoying writing it.**

 **-Sincerely Shocking Pikachu.**


	5. C5-Grant and Eevee: a friendship is born

**Author's notes: Shocking pikachu what are you doing?! An author's notes at the start? Yes and I am back. I am so sorry this has taken so long for this to come out. I was thinking of ways to try and get this chapter to work and I hope it did. Hope you enjoy the story and see you at the end of it.**

Chapter 5- Grant and Eevee: a friendship is born!

Pikachu came down at a tremendous speed. Iron tail out but something was off, and then I remembered "PIKACHU YOU HAVE TO SPIN!" I shouted as he hit the ground with amazing force.

It seemed like minutes before pikachu was seen from the 3 meter deep hole he dug. "Ow, ow my head," he said. Ash ran over and picked him up.

"Are you OK dude?" I asked. Pikachu nodded. "Are you ready to try the maneuver again?" I asked.

"Yeah Grant, I'm ready to try again," he replied

"OK I like your enthusiasm, but this time don't dig a hole! We have enough diglett around here!" I said teasing.

"Yeah, yeah," Replied pikachu.

"ok so what you need to do is charge your iron tail and then spin and when you feel your tail start to dig into the ground you increase your speed," I explained. "Did you get all that?" I asked.

"I think so," he said.

"Ok then. Let me see," I said.

Pikachu jumped up in the air with his iron tail charged. He began to spin at an insane speed and began to plummet to the ground.

He hit the ground with amazing force and I saw him increase his speed as his tail started to dig into the ground. He went hurdling past me and hit the tree he was aiming for more times then I can count.

He finally stopped his ruthless attack and came to a halt. The dust that was picked up during the move disappeared and Ash and me saw the giant hole that pikachu had dug into the tree.

"Now do you see the full potential of an iron tail?" I asked Ash with a smug tone in my voice.

"P-pikachu j-just made a huge h-hole in the t-tree!" Ash said with disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah that's right I did it, I did it oh yeah!" sang pikachu as he did a little dance.

We headed back to the campsite.

"So Ash do you have any other pokemon? You know besides pikachu, of course!" I asked.

Ash looked at me and started to release all of his pokemon.

"Grant, meet; Froggadeer, Hawlucha, Noibat and Talonflame," he said whilst pointing at the pokemon as he said each of their names.

Clemont came up to me next and said "Meet Chespin, Bunnelby and Luxray,"

Bonnie came up and said "This is little dedenne!"

Serena then came up and released all three of her pokemon and said " Meet Braixen, Pancham and Eevee," she said as eevee went behind her legs, quivering in fear.

"No, no, no, I don't like other pokemon! Especially not pikachu! I don't want them anywhere near me k-keep him away Serena please!" The poor eevee said still shaking with fear.

"Hey eevee it's ok I won't hurt you. Well not unless you challenge me to a battle that is! I mean ask pikachu over there!" I said joking with her.

She looked up at me and giggled a little before cowering down behind Serena again.

"So this is your team, Serena? Well judging by the looks of things you must be a pokemon performer and not a 'normal' trainer," I said to Serena.

Eevee looked at me and sighed "You do know she can't understand you, right?" she asked. But before I could answer Serena said "Yes Grant that would be correct,"

"You beutayy" I said.

Eevee looked at me confused "How can they understand you?" she asked.

"Well eevee I speak the human tongue just like team rocket's meowth except I am good and not evil," I explained and got another giggle from her.

"Wow Grant! How did you become friends with eevee so fast?" Serena asked. I only just realized that eevee was walking over to me slowly but surely.

"Oh I become mates with almost anyone!" I said with a smirk.

"I never realized this but your accent sounds very Australian." She said

"Well I'm an Aussie pikachu!" I said with a grin. "Jess is Aussie as well. You know in case you were wondering,"

I saw eevee crouch down and said "m-mates?! H-how are w-we m-mates w-we only j-just met?!" she said starting to move back.

"Oh no! You misunderstood me! You see in Australia we call friends mates as well as the other thing." I explained.

"Oh ok, I see. So you want to be friends with me?" she asked calmly.

"Well of course I want to be your friend eevee! Why wouldn't I?" I asked

"Well b-because you are a pikachu and I am an eevee and your kind and my kind to my experiences are very aggressive toward eevee!" She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Whoa eevee come with me, your friend for a minute," I said gesturing towards a lot of trees.

"Ok," she said a little concerned about something.

We walked over to the lot with eevee staying a good meter behind me.

We finally reached the trees and wandered in a little bit.

"Ok eevee what is making you tear up?" I asked with as much sympathy in my voice as possible.

"Well," she said with tears forming in her eyes again.

"Eevee if you don't want to talk about it that is fine," I said whilst lightly stroking her back. She must have liked what I was doing because she inched closer to me. As I stroked her thick brown fur she started to talk again.

Eevee took a deep breath and said "I was just a cub when it happened but I remember the day like it was yesterday. It was all calm and peaceful my mother was in the room preparing dinner and dad was with her. We were so happy, but then I heard a distant cry of pain and everything just turned scary and gruesome. A severed paw went by the opening to the den and was still dripping with blood. I hid in the berry basket and covered myself with the blanket that was next to it. I saw a pikachu enter the den and he was covered with blood that I assumed was of all the eevee they had killed. He walked into the room that my parents were in and all I heard was a loud scream of pain and saw a big flash of light. As they reentered the room I saw two objects in his hand. It was…. It was the head of my parents!" She started to cry her eyes out.

I hugged her and said "shhh it's ok now. You have me by your side now. And you can trust a good mate can't you?" I comforted her with an even bigger hug and this time I stroked her back. She then began crying into my chest and began lightly hitting me,

"Why did they have to do it?" she said still sobbing. "Why did they do it?" she began crying again.

"Well look on the bright side, if it didn't happen you wouldn't have met me or Serena." I said.

It seemed like hours until she finally stopped crying.

"Do you feel better now that you have let it all out?" I asked.

She nodded and asked me "So how did you end up with your trainer?"

"well you see when I tell you, you must not repeat it anywhere outside of this conversation and it will also explain why I can verbally communicate with humans." I said. "Do you swear that under no circumstances you will ever repeat what I say to pokemon or human?" I asked

"I swear," she said.

"Ok then, I must first tell you that I am not from this dimension. You see? In my dimension pokemon don't even exist. Only simple animals like dogs and cats are pets for humans. Gyms in my dimension are places you go to not get badges but to work out. Also I now need to tell you that I am not 100% pokemon. You see, I was just a normal kid living a normal life. When a few days ago I started to get supernatural powers. And you know Jess? She was my best friend as a human, and the day I unleashed my pokemon powers was the day she almost got beaten and then shot to death by this asshole named Mason." I said that with tears forming in my eyes before continuing "and later on I found a silver knife jutting out of her leg. So I carried her to the emergency room of our school and she was rushed to hospital losing so much blood you wouldn't believe it! And we arrived at the hospital. I walked into her room to find blood all over the floor. She had fallen into a coma and every day I swore to be by her side and I even stayed there every night until she woke up. And when she did wake up I was overjoyed and we hugged for to us was hours. And the next day I was glowing and felt my body start to shrink and I turned into the pikachu you see before you. That actually happened today and a portal appeared in Jess' hospital room and well here I am."

"Grant, you and I have very crappy pasts," Eevee started "And our stories are surprisingly similar do you find that a little odd?"

"Well Eevee the world is weird in that way. Some days are the best of your life and some are just the crappiest days but you have to keep looking toward the future and never back," I said. Eevee nudged closer to me and we had become best friends.

 **Author's notes: so this chapter has given a little bit of a story behind Eevee. What do you think can happen between these two characters? Anyway hope you enjoyed this late to come out chapter. As always review fairly and hope you are enjoying this story.**

 **As always be cool stay awesome and be shocking**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	6. Chapter 6- Pika-Problems

**Author's notes: so in this chapter I have included a new consept POV. Different point of views for Grant and Eevee. Now be expecting this concept a lot more because it will be in most if not all the chapters from here on out.**

Chapter 6- Pika-problems

(Grant)

We started back towards the camp. This time Eevee was much closer to me. I looked at her and gave her a faint smile.

I looked up and saw a thick, black cloud forming in the sky.

"Eevee I think a storm is coming," I said.

She looked up and said "oh my god! Grant should we head towards the camp or find a place to sleep the night?"

"Uh, I think we should bunker down the night," I said

"OK then. Where do you suggest we go? We can't stand here we may get struck by lightning!"

"I think I see a hole within the roots of that tree over there. Come on," I said leading her to the hole under the tree.

A bolt of lightning hit a nearby tree. "Eevee RUN!" I shouted as the tree began falling.

(Eevee)

I ran as fast as I could. If Grant told me to run I'd run! But now I was starting to get a bit worried. What if something happened to him? I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to him. I mean he has been through too much already!

I started toward where he told me to run.

I arrived at the spot and I saw the tree had fallen and something else was there something….. Yellow!

"Grant!" I shouted as I ran over to his body. I was preparing for the worst when I placed one of my ears on his chest.

Thank goodness he was just unconscious. But something was off, something red was dripping from his head… I looked over and saw a giant gash in his head. That must have been where he was hit by the tree.

I began to clean the possibly infected wound. And I began to drag the pikachu to the hole in the tree base.

When we entered it was quite small but just enough space for the two of us. I placed the passed out pikachu next to me and I tried to shut my eyes but I just couldn't stop worrying about Grant. This must have how he felt in the hospital next to Jess.

"Grant please don't stay unconscious for long!" I said with my heart sinking.

It felt like hours before I finally felt my eyes become heavy as I fell into an exhausted sleep.

Morning light had come through the small hole of the entrance to the little den. I woke up with Grant still unconscious.

"Grant, Grant, Grant," I said as I shook him.

I looked down to see that he didn't respond whatsoever! I was getting really scared now. What if he died whilst I was asleep? I checked his chest with my ear again. His heart was still going but his breathing was becoming extremely rapid really fast and he was getting a temperature! This can't be good.

I was in a panic. I vigorously searched around for a solution. But then it hit me. Oran berries have healing properties! Maybe I could feed him some to help steady his temperature. I ran outside the den and almost whacked my head on the roof.

To my luck we were near about three bushes with oran berries growing. I picked a few off and started toward the den.

I walked in the den and saw grant still lying down where he was before I left.

I thought about ways I could feed the berries to him. I could chew it up and then spit it into his mouth. No that would get rid of the healing properties of the berries. Plus it would be gross.

Hmm… the juice in the oran berry holds most of it's healing properties. Maybe I could somehow juice the berry into his mouth. Maybe if I bite a hole into the berry I could squeeze it into his mouth I thought.

So I bit the corner of the Oran berry and started squeezing the healing juice into his mouth. Thankfully he swallowed the juice very quickly. His temperature went down and his breathing began to steady. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I saw him shiver a bit so I lay down next to him to help keep him warm. "I promise I will never let anything like this happen to you again. I promise we will fight together from now on! I will protect you and I know you will protect me too Grant. I promise I will not leave your side only to collect berries I will leave your side," I said as I drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken in the night by constant shuffling and kicking. I looked over to see Grant having a nightmare. I instantly jumped over and started petting his surprisingly thick coat and said "Grant I'm here don't worry"

He soon settled and I inched closer to him so he would feel more comfortable. I fell asleep right next to him.

The next morning I woke up and just sat by him and collected more berries for me and him. Just like I did the day prior I juiced them into his mouth and ate my berries. Today he had more movement but otherwise nothing.

I fell asleep soon after.

Bright light hit my eyes. I saw Grant up! He was giving me the silent treatment. "Grant is everything OK?" I asked.

He looked at me and said "you could have stopped it. You could have protected me! But you just left me to die!" he then ran out of the den furiously.

I cried into my paws. "Why did he say that?" I sobbed. "Grant!" I shouted "Grant where are you?!" I said leaving the den.

"Grant!" I yelled as I ran in his direction of his paw prints. "Grant where are you? Say something!" I said extremely worried about him. I from when I saw what appeared to be a giant slide mark. I worriedly followed it. But at the end of the trail I saw Grant.

I ran over to him as fast as I could. But what I didn't want to see, I saw. His head was horribly mangled. I put my ear to his chest and heard no heart beat.

"G-Grant? A-are you there?" I said.

I began loudly crying.

I woke up in the den with Grant still unconscious. There were tears rolling down my face. I just had a nightmare. I saw Grant shiver and I moved closer to him.

I fell into a tired sleep.

I woke up the next morning and Grant was still there. I smiled a little before heading out to look for some more Oran berries. I picked off a few fore me and Grant and headed back to the den. He definitely had more active movements today. That's good hopefully he will wake up soon. I bit the corner of the berry and juiced it into his mouth. He swallowed the juice and I sat down next to him.

He shuffled and squirmed and I bet he was fighting his unconscious state as hard as he could. I inched closer to him pretty much hoping he would wake up. But sadly he stayed unconscious. I curled down next to him and I strangely enjoyed the feeling of him being next to me.

I quickly fell asleep tonight.

I woke up the next morning to see grant shuffling. This could be the day he finally woke up! I thought.

I swear I saw his eyes open for a split second but I was wrong. I sighed as I bit a hole into one of the left over Oran berries and juiced it into his mouth.

I sat down with him all day but it only felt like I was there for only a minute before it had hit nightfall. I curled up next to him and fell asleep.

The next morning came at me in a split second. I looked over at Grant and saw him shuffling and moaning. I saw his eyes slowly open.

I jumped at him and almost hit him against the wall.

"Grant! You're OK! I thought I lost you!" I said with tears starting to form in my eyes as I hugged him.

"Whoa Eevee! Why did you come back?" he said with his soothing Australian accent.

"Because I couldn't live with myself if I lost you!" I exclaimed.

(Grant)

I began to blush. "You didn't need to do that," I said.

"But I wanted to. I…I wanted you to be safe," she said lightly blushing.

I'm getting the strangest sense of déjà vu right now. I thought.

 **Authors notes: The resemblance is uncanny. It seems like Eevee is repeating over what Grant had said a few chapters ago.**

 **Anyway. Stay cool, stay awesome and most of all stay shocking.**

 **-Shocking pikachu**


	7. Chapter 7- Wild

Chapter 7- Wild

(Grant)

I looked over at Eevee. She was giving me the most enchanting smile I had ever seen.

"Why with the smile Eevee?" I said giggling a little

"Huh? Oh n-nothing don't worry about it," she said sounding a little like my nervous talk I used to do around Jess.

"OK then. So… would you like to head back to the campsite Eevee?"

(Eevee)

I was so lost in Grant's voice that I didn't hear his question.

"Hello? Earth to Eevee come in," he said

I snapped out of my zoned out state. "Hmm?" I said.

"Do you want to start heading towards the campsite?" he asked.

"Well… yeah sure, sure," I said sounding like a complete idiot.

"Well come on then!" he said playfully.

We headed out our little den and he waited for me to catch up.

"Follow me it's this way!" he exclaimed.

I followed but something was trying to hold me back. Something wanted me to stay out here with Grant. What was this feeling? I had never felt this before.

(Grant)

I looked back at Eevee and saw she was completely spaced out. "Hey Eevee! Yoohoo! Over here" I said with a somewhat playful tone.

She snapped out of her state. "yeah I'm coming! D-don't worry!" she said in a nervous tone.

"Coolio coz we are almost there mate!" I said. She looked up almost like nothing I've seen before.

"Let's hurry" she said bolting.

I started to run as well and I was engulfed in electricity.

"Whoa Grant I said hurry not battle!" she said in an almost scared tone.

"Y-yeah. He he s-sorry about that! I think I just learned a new move!" I said back to her. "D-did I hit you?" I asked worried.

"No. But look at what you did to my fur!" she said as she came trotting over to me with her thick fur frizzed up.

I giggled and said "sorry,"

She smiled at me and we headed towards the campsite.

We walked by fallen tree by fallen tree until we came to one between us and the campsite.

"Stand back," I said.

She stood back a few steps and I charged up an iron tail and jumped up high into the air. I started spinning at a ridiculous speed. And I came plummeting down to the ground and I felt my tail dig into the dirt so I sped up. I moved faster and faster towards the tree. I hit the tree about 20 times. Wood shrapnel went everywhere until I stopped. The tree was cut directly down the middle.

(Eevee)

"What was that?" I asked.

He looked at me with the cutest smirk on his face. "I call it a spin dash," he replied. "Anyway… after you" he said gesturing towards the camp.

"Why thank you kind sir" I said in a joking tone.

We both giggled and headed towards the camp.

When we arrived we were in shock. I saw no tents and a fire that looked to be put out a few days ago.

"Eevee you may want to see this!" Grant said as I ran over.

(Grant)

I called over Eevee with a heavy heart.

"What's up Grant?" she asked

"Look!" I said pointing towards two smashed pokeballs.

She gasped in horror.

"Eevee they-they are ours," I said sadly.

Tears formed in her eyes.

(Eevee)

"How could they do this?!" I said as tears rolled down my face

Grant didn't look much better. "I've known Jess my whole life! How could she do this to me?! She is my best friend why did she do it?" he said with tears rolling down his face.

I pulled him into a hug. He returned the hug.

Having him in my arms helped my calm down a lot faster.

(Grant)

I was still in denial about Jess releasing me. But having Eevee in my arms helped me calm down a lot faster.

"Eevee?" I said.

Eevee looked up with tears still rolling down her face.

"Yeah?" she replied

"promise me something"

"anything"

I smiled at her. "Promise me that you will never do what our 'friends' did" I said.

"I promise Grant. I promise from the bottom of my heart I will never abandon you!" She said bringing me in for an even bigger hug.

"Thank you Eevee! You're such a good friend,"

(Eevee)

"Grant can you promise me something?" I asked

"Anything Eevee," he said

"Promise me that you will never leave my side. I couldn't live with myself if I allowed anything to happen to you!" I said lightly hugging him.

"Of course Eevee. I will never leave your side again I trust you," he replied.

I lightly blushed and we headed of into the forest to begin our journey as wild pokemon together.

 **Authors notes: How did you like this chapter? Now that** **Grant and Eevee are released what could happen to these two in the later story?**

 **As always review fairly, stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	8. Chapter 8- Grant's true past

Chapter 8- Grant's true past

(Grant)

We started on our way back to our little den. This would have been a lot harder if I didn't have Eevee by my side. She was so nice and caring. Was I really falling for a pokemon? But then I realized that I WAS a pokemon and I didn't feel the same as I used to fell about Jess.

"Do you ever think you will turn back into a human Grant?" Asked Eevee.

"Maybe I will and maybe I wont . All I know is that Arceus wants me to be this way and at the moment I really don't care," I replied

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm here with the best friend in the world!" I said lightly blushing.

"Aww.. Grant that's sweet," she said cutely trying to hide her blush.

I smiled at her and we continued towards the den. It was silent but it wasn't awkward at all. I strangely enjoyed her presence with me. Is it wrong for me to fall for a pokemon? Or is it right? I mean I am technically a pokemon but I was also technically a human. But then I thought of something. I could swear this had happened before.

(15 human Years earlier)

I was the only Pikachu in a village of eevee. But I didn't care I had amazing friends.

We would run and play all day. We would run through the nearby bushes causing all sorts of mischief. It was funny hearing all the old folk yelling at us to get off their lawn. But then one day whilst my eevee mother was in the other room preparing dinner I heard a shuffling. Someone was coming into the den! I quickly hid in the nearby basket.

A Pikachu came through the entrance of the den. I thought it was odd that there was another Pikachu because I was the only one. Then I heard a loud yell

"Where is he?!" the voice said.

"Who are you? Get out of my den!" my mother said as she bit him.

"You bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" the menacing voice said.

He charged up an iron tail. And sliced her paw off and threw it across the clearing. It went past den entrance by den entrance. And then he sliced her other paw off.

She screamed in agony. And then he chopped off her head! He was covered in my adoptive mother's blood.

I was frozen. I saw her headless body fall to the floor. He ran out of the den.

Soon after I heard the distant cry of other eevee. I whimpered into my paws.

This wasn't happening! I couldn't be!

I was interrupted by a flash of light. I heard "Walk through this portal. You won't remember anything of this day. You will return when your friend in her coma wakes up in 15 human years. I walked through the portal and I was engulfed in light. What happened to me? I had hands and feet! I was a human baby!

(Present)

(Eevee)

"Whoa Grant what's up?!" I asked extremely worried.

He was sweating very badly and he looked like he had just seen a ghastly!

"Eevee. The village you lived in as a cub," be started

"yes what about it?"

"Was there a pikachu in the village?"

"yes, but only one"

"Eevee I know what happened!"

"You know what?"

"Why the pikachu killed your parents!"

(Grant)

She stood there frozen solid.

"H-how? D-do you know? You were a human!" she asked terrified

"Well, I was still young and I was orphaned at birth. And an eevee took me in as one of her own. And then one day a pikachu came into my den one day. Right in front of where I was hiding he started chopping her paws off with an iron tail and he threw it past a few dens,"

"That was the paw that flew past my den!"

"He then severed her other paw. And then he finally chopped her head off and was covered with blood," I said

Eevee looked horrified

"They were looking for me!" I added. "I'm so sorry Eevee! If I wasn't alive you would still have your parents!" I said as I started to cry.

"G-Grant don't beat yourself up about this! If they didn't kill my parents I would never have found you or Serena!" she said in a soothing tone as she petted my back. "And if you were a Pikachu how did you become human?" she asked.

"Well after I witnessed the death of my eevee mother a portal appeared. I said that I would return in 15 human years. Well I was 15 in my dimension and here I am. I figured out that one year here is equal to seven and a half years in my dimension," I said. "Eevee how old are you?" I asked.

"Well I turned two a few weeks ago" she replied.

"That's weird. I turned 15 a few months ago" I said. "What day was it?"

"I believe it was a Monday," she said

"of what month?"

"March"

"What was the date?"

"The sixteenth,"

"Oh my Arceus! We share the same birthday! I am two in this dimension as well!"

Her eyes lit up. "That is awesome but also creepy" she said.

(Eevee)

This had to be destiny! He was in my village when it happened.

He has always been a pokemon! So that means this could work out!

We finally arrived at the den and it had already become night! We curled down on opposite sides of the den but something was missing. I looked over at Grant.

(Grant)

I curled down on the other side of the den from Eevee but something was missing. I looked over at Eevee who was also looking at me.

(Eevee)

I felt a blush come on my face as I asked "G-Grant c-can I. you know if you d-don't mind could I possibly…"

"come on you can sleep next to me I don't care," he said politely.

Could he read my mind or something?

I walked over to him and curled down next to him and fell asleep quickly.

(Grant)

Eevee curled down next me and I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up the next morning with Eevee still next to me. She was an extremely beautiful eevee. Her fur was soft like silk. Her eyes beautifully brown and her…. What, why am I thinking of her? I really have it bad for her!

She shuffled and she woke up giving me an enchanting smile.

"Good morning Grant!" she said

"G-good morning Eevee," I stuttered.

She laughed at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Oh nothing. Is that a new hair style?" she asked.

And then I remembered. Whenever I got nervous my hair frizzed up like nothing else. It must be because of my crush on her. I blushed and gave her the most awkward look imaginable.

(Eevee)

I laughed at the look on his face. That mixed with his fur was so cute.

"You should carry that look around everywhere Grant!" I said jokingly.

"Oh ha ha you're so funny!" he said sarcasticly.

I wanted to tell him how I felt. But I decided that could wait and I just smiled at him.

(Grant)

She gave me her enchanting smile again. I wanted to tell her how I felt. But I decided to smile back.

"So do you want to go for a walk Eevee?" I asked wanting to go out and stretch my legs. Which was odd as I usually just go into my room and play pokemon. But I am living pokemon. Plus I just wanted to spend some time with Eevee.

(Eevee)

I looked up at Grant and said "sure Grant" I wanted to stretch my legs. Which was unusual as I usually just want to be lazy all day. Plus I just wanted to spend some time with Grant.

He led the way out of the den.

(Grant)

I wanted Eevee to be next to me during the walk so I walked at a slower pace than usual. She trotted alongside me and I felt something touching my back.

(Eevee)

As we were walking I started to put my tail on his back. He must have felt it because I felt something touching my back as well.

(Grant)

I soon discovered it was her soft, warm tail on my back so I did the same thing with my tail. She didn't seem to mind so we stayed like that throughout the walk. It felt amazing.

(Eevee)

With our tails locked together. We headed towards our den.

We arrived at the spot our den was. And horror hit me when I saw.

 **Authors notes: oh you just hate me now don't you! Cliffhanger after cliffhanger!**

 **Anyway what are your thoughts on the story? Are you surprised at the fact that grant was from the same place as Eevee?**

 **As always review fairly and stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking.**

 **-Shocking Pikachu**


	9. Chapter 9- The search for a new den

Chapter 9- The search for a new den.

(Eevee)

I saw something had destroyed the tree that was above the den we were staying in.

I examined the fallen tree. It must have been a strike of lightning!

"Grant are you OK?" I asked as I looked at him. He was white.

"This is too familiar!" He said completely spaced out from reality.

"Grant is everything OK?!" I said almost shouting.

"Eevee we have to run!" He said with an extremely scared tone in his voice.

"So." Said a menacing voice. "It is the one that got away!" He said.

"Show yourself!"

(Grant)

I shouted with a little growl.

"Come out of your hiding spot!"

A shadowy figure came out of the bushes.

It was a Pikachu. But it wasn't just any Pikachu it was THE Pikachu! He looked at Eevee.

"YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" I shouted.

He began to run at Eevee.

I charged up an iron tail and began spinning at a rapid speed before releasing myself at the Pikachu. I hit him with as much force as I could. When I was done he had blood poring from his nose and mouth. He had two broken legs.

"come on Eevee let's go!" I said in a worried tone.

(Eevee)

"Grant I've never seen that look in your eyes before." I said worriedly.

"He was going to kill you and I wasn't going to let anything happen to anyone I care about ever again!" he said. "I would have killed him for your wellbeing Eevee,"

He would have done that for me? "Grant you would have really done that?" I asked.

He gave me a serious look "if it meant saving your life I would have killed a horde of pokemon for you,"

I blushed. No one would ever do that for me! That is why I loved Grant. Because he was so caring. We soon stopped running and we hopefully lost him.

(Grant)

"We're safe…for now," I said.

It was becoming night. "Eevee I think we should find a place to stay the night."

She looked at me and gave me an exhausted smile. "well lead the way buckaroo!" She said playfully.

"I think I see a nice place in the middle of those bushes," I said.

We walked over. Eevee was seeming extremely scared so I put one of my hands around her shoulders.

Sadly there was no hole between the bushes but they provided shelter and as long as I had Eevee by my side that was all I needed.

(Eevee)

He led us to a couple of bushes. It wasn't much but as along as I had Grant by my side that was all I needed.

He curled up on one side of the bushes. I looked at him and then the other corner.

(Grant)

"Eevee would you like to sleep next to me again? It helped me sleep better last night," I asked as politely as I could. She gladly obliged and she got extremely close. I felt her soft, beautiful fur touching mine. I blushed but I quickly fell asleep.

The sunlight hit my face in the morning and I woke up. I slowly pushed myself away from the still sleeping eevee. But my attempts proved worthless because she woke up as soon as I slipped away from her.

"Good morning Eevee" I said.

(Eevee)

I woke up and saw Grant's face.

I stretched and said "good morning!"

I got nervous when I saw him give me an amazing smile.

I began to think about how cute he was and how he saved my life.

(Grant)

I laughed out loud.

"So I see my style has already caught on! Eh frizzy?" I said.

(Eevee)

Oh no not nervous frizz. Why now? He probably thought I was a complete moron.

"Oh. Been there done that several times!" he said still laughing.

"What is so funny Grant?" I asked

"Oh nothing it's just that I get nervous frizz as well Eevee. I have just learned to laugh at it, I mean look at how you look!" he said. I walked over to the pond nearby. And looked at my reflection

I cracked up a bit and I soon began to laugh at my ridiculous look.

"see? Nothing to worry about!" he said giving me his amazing smile again.

(Grant)

"Come on we need to keep moving if we want to find a place to stay for the winter," I said.

"right! Got you Grant," she replied.

We headed on our way through the forest. We past by den after den but they were all already occupied by other pokemon. Until we came to one at the end of the section of the forest. We saw it was awfully dusty and spacious. And it was really close to berry bushes. It really was perfect.

"So how about it Eevee? Want to stay here for the winter?" I asked.

"oh Grant it is perfect! I would love to stay here for winter!" she exclaimed.

 **Authors notes: so Grant and Eevee's relationship is starting to become stronger and stronger.**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter? Do you want to see the evil Pikachu return?**

 **Anyway as always review fairly and stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking.**

 **-Shocking pikachu.**


	10. Chapter 10- Ten long weeks of winter

**Authors notes: this is by far the longest chapter in the story so far. Now there are a lot of things that happen within this chapter. But you're going to have to find out as you read!**

 **-I have updated this chapter because I wasn't happy with the way it turned out. Ifixed some mistakes and have included an extra little part. Anyway enjoy the updated story.**

Chapter 10- Ten long weeks of winter.

(Grant)

I looked at Eevee and I also looked at the massive pile of berries we stocked up on over the past few weeks.

This was going to be the first time I've seen snow. It never snowed where I lived.

"Um Eevee?" I started.

"Hmm?"

"This is a bit embarrassing but I have never actually seen snow"

"Whoa seriously?"

"Well you see where I come from it was always too hot for snow so over 15 years or I guess two. I have never ever witnessed snow first hand" I explained.

"So it never snows in your dimension?" she asked.

"Well it does but in my part of the world it just didn't snow" I explained.

We looked at the pile of food we stored for what seemed like hours.

"Um Eevee?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I'm sorry I haven't asked this sooner. But do you have a name?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Yeah it's Eve,"

That's a beautiful name. "Cool! Nice to finally be able to call you something besides your species"

(Eve)

I looked at Grant and lightly smiled. This has to be enough food to last the winter.

I looked at the face he was pulling. He was lost deep in thought. What was he thinking about? Was he thinking about my name? "Grant what are you thinking about?" I finally asked.

"Oh…. Uh don't worry about it,"

"is it about my name? Is it because it is an ugly name?" I asked

"Oh no, I think your name is wonderful Eve," he said blushing a little.

(Grant)

"Do you really mean that?" she asked

Of course I did. I thought it was beautiful like she was. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? it suits you well!" I replied.

She was now lost deep in thought

(Eve)

Oh why can't I just get up the courage to tell him how I felt? Well I have ten weeks in this shelter due to winter coming we will just have each other to keep us company.

(Grant)

Why can't I just work up the courage to tell her how I feel? Well I have about ten weeks in this shelter alone with her so that should give me enough time.

I looked at her. she was so beautiful.

Night hit so fast.

I curled up on one side of the den.

Eve was reluctant at first but she eventually lay down extremely close to me.

(Eve)

Was he okay with me coming this close to him? Did he not say anything to be polite? Or did he share the same feelings as me? Oh this is just so confusing! If only I could just tell him how I felt!

I fell asleep with my mind still racing with questions.

I woke up this morning and saw snow falling. I went over and woke up grant.

"No George I don't want to go to school today," he said sluggishly. "Mary I don't want to go," he said sluggishly again.

I felt my heart sink.

Grant woke up.

"Good morning Eve," he said. "Eve is everything OK?" he asked with concern in his voice.

(Grant)

She had the saddest face I had ever seen on her face. It killed me inside to see her like this.

"Who-who's Mary?" she asked

"That's an odd question. But since you asked she is my adoptive mother," I told her.

(Eve)

I lit up. He was just having a dream of his old house. Does he even miss his old home?

"Grant?" I started.

"Hmm?"

"D-do you miss your old home?"

"well I would miss it a lot more if I didn't have you by my side Eve!" he said with his amazing smile.

And then I remembered.

"Grant take a look outside the den!" I said.

He walked over to the entrance.

(Grant)

I peeked my head outside the entrance and something cold hit my nose.

"Eve is it?" I asked

"It's snowing!" she said.

"Come on Eve! Let's go outside!" I said sounding like an energetic four year old.

"Ok, OK calm down Grant," she said.

I rushed out of the den.

(Eve)

Whoa he wasn't kidding! He really hasn't seen snow!

I ran out of the den and I saw him just sitting in the middle. His Pikachu tail on the ground.

Perfect.

I ran at Grant.

(Grant)

Something was coming towards me. But before I could realize what it was a sudden "GRANT!" hit my ears and I was bowled over.

The figure giggled. It was Eve. I don't know what it was but the snow seemed to make her look even more beautiful.

(Eve)

Grant looked at me in a trance. Did I hurt him? I backed off him only to be met with a smiling face push me to my back!

"Payback!" he said playfully.

I giggled.

I don't know what it was but the snow seemed to make him look even more handsome then before.

I looked at him and smiled.

Grant slowly backed off me.

(Grant)

Eve was giving me the cutest look I had ever seen her make. I backed off her and began to run.

"Oh no you don't!" She said in a playful tone. "I'm going to catch you Grant!"

"Ha ha ha! You can try! But you will neva catch me! You hear? neva!" I said playfully back at her.

(Eve)

"Wait why am I running away from your when I can run at you?!" He said starting to run toward me.

I squealed a playful squeal. "Oh no don't catch me!" I said playfully as I started to run.

It was no use. Before I knew it I was on my back. He began lightly biting my ear. "Ah! You got me!" I said as his Pikachu teeth lightly sank into my ear,"

(Grant)

I soon stopped biting her ear as I didn't want to hurt her in any way shape or form. I backed off her again but this time I was caught by something jumping on my back and I fell into the snow. I felt Eve biting my ear but lightly so she didn't hurt me. I got her off my back and looked at her. She was completely covered in snow. She looked beautiful with her brown eyes beaming at me.

(Eve)

He was looking into my eyes with his wonderful blue eyes.

There was a bit of snow hanging from his fur…

(Grant)

There was a bit of snow hanging from her beautiful coat…

We both wiped off a piece of snow off of each other. We giggled.

I noticed that it was becoming night.

"I think we should start heading back Eve," I said

She didn't respond.

(Eve)

I was so lost. Grant was wonderful. I looked at him deep into his eyes.

"Earth to Eve, hello?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"god it seems that the lights are on but no one's home!" he said. "It is time to start heading back Eve. It is almost night!"

I looked up.

"Whoa how did that happen so fast?" I asked

"Well Eve time flies when you are having fun!" He said with a cute smirk.

We headed back towards our den.

(Grant)

I saw Eve shiver a bit as we were walking back to the den so I pulled her in closer to me to warm her up a bit. She nuzzled me and I blushed a bit. She must have been tired because he was leaning on me the whole way back.

We entered the den and lay down next to each other almost immediately.

My eyes felt heavy as I fell asleep next to a beautiful eevee.

A week had past and the pile of berries was still big.

Morning light hit the den and woke me up. I slowly moved away from Eve so I didn't wake her. I grabbed a few berries off of the pile. I Placed a few by Eve and I ate mine.

I walked outside. I was buried deep in the snow. I had a devious idea.

"Eve!" I shouted.

I heard her run out of the den and I pounced on her. She hit me with something hard and I was out cold.

(Eve)

I looked back and gasped. "Grant!" I shouted.

I looked at him closer. my iron tail must have given him a blood nose! I whimpered.

"I'm so sorry Grant I didn't mean to hurt you! I thought you were another pokemon," I said as I dragged him into the den.

I was an idiot! Why did I do that? I've hurt the one person I love! He was having a bit of fun and I just went and knocked him out and now he is bleeding!

Night came and I didn't sleep next to Grant tonight. I just can't after what I did today. I had trouble sleeping. I just couldn't sleep. Grant was on the other side of the den and I looked over at him. He looked awful. He was bleeding and shivering. I eventually felt my eyelids get heavy as I fell asleep.

The morning light hit the den. Grant had been asleep for weeks now!

I looked over at Grant. His wonderful yellow coat is now soaked in his blood. I felt my eyes start to tear up. I loved Grant so much! He was so nice and caring. Why did I hurt him? Oh Arceus why? I looked closer at his still bleeding nose. I had broken it! The nose was so out of place, it saddened me to see this. I inspected his mouth. Luckily only a few teeth were nocked out.

Here I was again. Grant passed out because of my wrong doings! First the tree and now my iron tail! What next?!

"Hi there!" said a familiar voice. "Don't turn around!" said the voice.

"w-who a-are y-you?" I asked shaking with fear. "W-what d-do you w-want?"

"Who me? Oh I just want your head Eevee!" said the voice. Now I know who it was. It was the Pikachu! "Well!" he continued "I see you have done what I couldn't do!" he said walking over to Grant's unconscious body.

"You keep your hands off him you bastard!" I yelled with a sudden rage hitting over me.

"Or what? You couldn't even protect yourself last time!" he said raising his tail.

(8 weeks earlier)

(Eve)

"Grant it's too hard! I'll never get it!" I said.

"Eve, listen I'm only doing this for your sake. You need to be able to protect yourself when I'm not around to help," he said in a serious tone.

"Grant I just can't do it!" I said.

"Hey Eve. I did it, Pikachu did it. It's time you learn it. OK?" he said with a calm tone. "Plus the snow will stop too many injuries happening to you!" he said.

"Ok" I said as I nodded slowly.

"Now Eve. You need to convert energy to your tail and when you do swing it at my tail." He said with an iron tail charged and above his head.

I nodded. I felt the energy move to my tail. It started to become heavy for some reason. I looked back to see my tail coated in iron! I jumped up and whacked Grant's tail with my iron tail.

"Whoa Eve! Talk about power! Nice one" Grant said. "Now Eve I am going to teach you that technique I used a while ago"

"Ok" I said.

He explained how and what to do.

I jumped up high into the air and began spinning at a rapid speed. I hit the ground and began increasing my rotation. I went bolting across the clearing and sawed through a tree.

(Present)

The Pikachu had his tail coated in iron and was about to swing. I charged up my spin dash in the ground and went hurdling towards him. I was stopped by an extremely hard object hitting my leg.

I whimpered as it hit me.

I got right up and began to run at the Pikachu. I used my tackle on him and sent him flying across the den. He slammed into the other side of the den and he looked to be out cold.

I ran over to him and charged an iron tail. He swung his already charged tail and hit me in the leg. I whimpered as the powerful attack hit my other leg.

He grinned and said "Oh I am going to have fun cutting off your head bitch!"

I looked up at him with anger in my eyes. "Oh no you won't!" I said using bite as hard as I could.

He screeched and said "you little bitch! You are going to pay for that!" In an instant he came charging over with a volt tackle.

I put my iron tail out and cut off one of his legs. "Oh I'm sorry did I not make myself clear?" I said with a rage building up. "GET OUT OF MY DEN BEFORE YOU BECOME HEADLESS!" I shouted.

I saw fear in his eyes as he ran off.

I looked down at the floor and saw a pool of blood beneath me. It was then I noticed the excruciating pain coming from my two front legs. I began to walk toward the berry pile but I just fell down from exhaustion.

I soon fell into a crumbled heap on the floor.

(Grant)

I woke up in the den but Eve wasn't beside me. I felt a little sad.

A whole lot of pain swept over me.

"Ow.. My head!" I said. I wanted to get up but I didn't have the strength.

I saw Eve on the other side of the den she was still sleeping. I grabbed myself an Oran berry to get rid of this whopping headache. It was then that I noticed the huge blood stain on my yellow fur. I let out a scream. Eve looked up and shakily and weakly walked over to me.

"Eve what happened? Why am I bleeding?!" I asked extremely frightened. I then looked over at Eve and gasped. She was dripping with red from her thick now red stained fur "Eve w-what happened t-to you?" I asked with even more fear in my voice.

"Well you see, the Pikachu from the village came into the den. And he was going to kill you. So we got into a massive fight and he hit me with iron tails and I cut off one of his legs. now I am bleeding and it hurts like hell," she explained.

"And what about me?" I asked.

"Well…" she started in a very soft tone. "I-I did it!" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Why?" I asked almost scared.

"Y-you j-jumped out at me a few weeks ago and-and I hit you extremely hard with an iron tail," she said beginning to cry.

It all came back to me!

"Eve I'm so sorry!" I said with tears forming.

"what for?" she asked with tears rolling down her face.

"For startling you! If I didn't you wouldn't be upset and bleeding," I said as I bolted out of the den.

(Eve)

"Grant!" I shouted.

Oh no this is just like what happened in my dream! If I don't find him soon he may die!

"Grant! Grant! Come back!" I shouted running into the thick trail of blood he left in the snow.

(Grant)

I just needed some time away from Eve I've caused her so much pain already! Oh why was I so stupid? Why did I do it?

It was beginning to get dark. Then I thought about Eve. She would be worried. I stopped running and started using volt tackle to run back to her.

I soon saw a brown speck in the distance and I stopped the lightning charging around my body.

"Eve!" I shouted

(Eve)

I heard my name getting called and saw a yellow speck coming in my direction.

"Grant!" I shouted.

(Grant)

We lunged at each other and met in mid air. We hugged for ages.

"I'm sorry I ran Eve! You must have been worried sick!" I said with happy tears rolling down my face.

(Eve)

"Grant I couldn't live with myself if anything else happened to you!" I said with happy tears rolling down my face.

"Come on let's head back Eve," he said in a calm voice.

I looked up at him and gave a happy smile. We walked back with our tails on each other's backs.

The feeling of walking into our den was a great one today.

(Grant)

I'm so glad Eve isn't mad at me for running off like that.

But for some reason she walked to the other side of the den. She looked over at me.

"Eve," I said. "Would you like to sleep next to me tonight? I sleep a lot better with you by my side,"

(Eve)

I looked at Grant and got up and almost ran over to him. He wasn't mad about the iron tail incident at all! I curled down as close as I could to him and fell asleep very fast.

(Grant)

I woke up to see that it was snowing heavily so we weren't going outside today. I didn't mind I was right where I wanted to be.

Eve looked up at me.

"Good morning Grant!" she said almost singing.

"Morning Eve!" I replied giving her a smile.

She looked at me and I looked at her.

"Eve"

"Grant" we said at the same time.

"You first" we said.

"OK on three. One two three!"

I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore. It was now or never.

(Eve)

I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore. It was now or never.

"I love you"

"I love you" we said at the same time.

(Grant)

She loved me!

I lunged at her. And gripped her tightly before bringing her in for a kiss.

(Eve)

His lips touched mine. And a new feeling washed over me. It was indescribable!

We had our lips locked for to us seemed like hours until we eventually broke away.

(Grant)

"Eve I was wondering if you would…..if you would...b-be my mate?" I asked her.

I swear she jumped three meters in the air when I asked.

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes!" she shouted. Before bringing me in for another kiss.

 **Authors notes: there you have it Grant and Eve ave become mates.**

 **What are your thoughts of the story so far? Please leave a review.**

 **Anyway hope you're enjoying the story.**

 **And as always, stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu.**


	11. Chapter 11-Inter-dimensional travelers

Chapter 11- Inter-dimensional Travelers

(Grant)

Today I woke up feeling the best I have felt in a long time. The sun was shining, the day felt amazing! I looked down at Eve who was still fast asleep, I slowly inched away from her clutching paws. She squirmed a little but she didn't awaken. I walked over to the berry pile. There wasn't much left at all. But then again today was the last day of winter.

(Eve)

I stretched and yawned. I looked over at Grant.

God does he wake up when the sun does?

I slowly got up and walked over to him.

(Grant)

I felt something touch my cheek. It was Eve giving me a kiss.

I smiled an lightly blushed. "Morning sleeping beauty," I said.

She giggled lightly before replying with "Well I have my prince charming awaiting my wake up,"

I pulled her in for a kiss. We broke away. "Oh Eve, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment!" I said.

"Well I could probably guess about a month or two," she replied. "But ever since I had dragged you in from the fallen tree incident I have always had feelings for you Grant. Heck even when we first met I had some strange feelings inside of me. They were not fear, they were not shyness; well maybe a little but it was mostly a crush," she said lightly blushing.

(Eve)

I loved Grant so much. But something was bothering me. "Grant?" I started

"yeah? What's up Eve?"

"do you still have feelings for Jess?" I asked.

"Well put it this way Eve. If I did I would be out searching for her instead of being here with the most beautiful eevee in the world!" he said with a slight grin on his face.

"And I wouldn't be here with the nicest and sweetest Pikachu in any dimension," I said with a smile forming. "How about a taste?" I asked slowly moving toward him.

"Taste of what Eve?" he asked

"Your sweetness!" I said as I pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Our lips were locked and tongues wrestling.

We slowly pulled away. We gazed into each others eyes for an eternity. My heart had found my soulmate and I was not going to give him up no matter what!

(Grant)

I looked at Eve and then looked at the glistening white snow still outside.

I looked at Eve and smiled. "So Eve. Would you like to head out and have a bit of fun?" I asked.

She gave me a devious look. "Oh I'm one step ahead of you Grant!" she said running out and concealing herself in the thick, white snow.

I cautiously walked outside the den. I was bowled over. I saw Eve's beautiful face staring at me. I grabbed hold of Eve and began to passionately kiss her.

"I love you Eve," I said

"And I love you too Grant," Eve replied.

I began to run into the thick snow. I heard Eve run after me. I ran fast and straight. After a bit I turned a sharp corner and waited.

I saw Eve walk past. I slowly came out of my hiding spot and slowly tiptoed behind her.

"Grant?! Grant?! Where are you?" she said walking.

I pounced at her and said "Right behind you!" she was frightened and let out a faint scream.

We laughed and laughed.

"Eve?" I started

"Yes Grant?"

"When the Pikachu came into our den,"

"go on"

"Did he by any chance leave something behind?" I asked pulling out the severed Pikachu paw.

She giggled. "Yeah,"

"Well I can tell that he was pretty 'attached' to this item," I said getting an almost roll on the floor laugh. "All I'm gonna say is you just don't mess with my mate when she is pissed! Because she will take a souvenir from you!"

(Eve)

Grant really knew how to make a dark situation light. He was so funny.

He must have been extremely popular in his dimension.

"Hey Grant?"

"Yes Eve?"

"How popular were you in you dimension?" I asked almost knowing how popular he was.

"Well Eve to be honest Jess was my only friend in that dimension." He said with his ears drooping.

I was in shock. How could someone so kind and caring be that unpopular?

"In my dimension I was excessively bullied. People would poke fun at me because I was different. But one was the worst. Oh boy was he bad! He would punch me and beat the living hell out of me. He would make fun of my ways," he said with tears forming. "His name was Mason. The same person that almost killed Jess. I was almost driven to suicide it was just that bad! But I had Jess to keep my spirits up. But then one day it was so bad. I came home with black eyes and a bleeding mouth and nose. I just couldn't take it. I pulled a knife to my throat and sliced. I was rushed to hospital and I barely survived," Tears began falling down his face. "Eve. The day Jess fell into her coma I had the knife from her leg in my hand and I was going to take my own life! But I became hopeful when my powers started to come by me. But it was still no use. I just felt like dying! I just…..I just," He began to cry.

Holy crap! He has had the worst experience ever! I felt tears forming in my eyes. Just the thought of Grant having to go through that for fifteen years was just too much! I pulled him in and began to cry as I hugged him.

"I-I couldn't imagine how you must have felt Grant! I'm so sorry you told me that!" I said

"Eve I-I felt like absolute shit!" he said.

I was shocked. I had never heard Grant swear before.

"Every day was terrible. The only thing that made me happened throughout the days was having Jess by my side. But now I can't trust her and I have you now Eve!" he said looking up at me.

He lunged at me and hugged me. I felt for him. I really did. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like being treated like that every day of my life. Everyday just more pain and suffering. I wouldn't have lasted a day let alone fifteen years! "You are extremely strong Grant," I said slightly crying. "If I had to go through what you had to I would…I would have just have been depressed my whole life."

"Eve."

(Grant)

Telling Eve about my past had let me realize how lucky I was.

"How did someone like me end up with a cute and sexy girl like you?" I asked.

"Oh Grant. You are so dam sweet! How are you so nice after everything that has happened to you?" she asked.

"Well Eve as you said. I am strong willed and I just cannot stand to see people as scared and as depressed as I was. So that's why when I met you I led you away from the group so we could discuss what was wrong." I said. "And it helped didn't it?" I asked.

"Yes it helped so much Grant," she said.

"Now come here you!" I said as I grabbed her and pulled her in for another kiss.

(Eve)

I loved Grant so much! How can he be so happy when his past was so bad? But then I remembered what he had said way back when. 'Always look towards the future and never back'.

We began to head back to our den.

We curled down together and fell asleep fast.

(Grant)

I was awoken by a blinding light. I jumped when I saw it and I accidentally kicked Eve. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry Eve! Do you see that light?" I asked.

I heard her gasp. "Grant this is some freaky stuff!"

"Eve this…this is the portal that transported me here!" I said in shock.

"S-so you have to go b-back?!" she asked tearing up.

"Eve if I do. I won't return alone!" I said.

"w-what do you mean?" she asked.

"If I go in…would you come with me?"

She jumped up. "What?!"

"if I go back I want you to come back with me you know if you are OK with that" I said.

"Grant what would happen to me? Like you said pokemon don't exist!" she asked worried.

"Well I predict that you will transform into a human like I did way back when," I said.

(Eve)

I was scared and very curious at the same time. But I looked at Grant and gave him a faint nod.

He put his arm around my neck and we slowly started through the portal.

Upon entering a weird fuzzy feeling swept over me. I looked over at Grant who was glowing and I gasped slightly. I then looked down at myself and gasped. I was glowing as well.

I felt my ears start to shrink and my hind legs grow. I felt my front legs grow and felt my paw change shape. Fingers began to form. I felt a sudden chill down my spine.

(Grant)

We finally made it to the other side. We were on a footpath.

"Uh Grant, is that you?" I heard Eve's voice ask.

I turned around and my jaw dropped. She was so beautiful. She had long beautiful, silky brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Grant how do I go about walking?" She asked.

"Oh right! OK so what you do is you alternate left foot to right foot," she copied what I explained to her and got the hang of it quite fast.

Hmm I wonder…

"Eve I need to see if I can still do something" I said pointing my finger at a metal stop sign. I charged up some energy and I shot a bolt of lightning at the sign. "I still have my powers!" I said.

"Hey Grant how do I go about using attacks in this universe?" she asked.

"Well Eve it depends if you can do it or not." I explained.

"But let's just say I can what is the first thing I would do?"

"well you charge up the attack you want to use and just let it out! I suggest you start off with something easy….hmm…..how about…swift?" I said.

(Eve)

I nodded.

I charged up my energy how I normally would and I jumped into the air and shot stars out of my hands!

"Well it seems you do possess the powers I have in this dimension as well," Grant said with a smile. I kissed him and said "Thank you for bringing me with you Grant. Thank you so much!"

 **Authors notes: it saddens me to say this but welcome to the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed the journey. But this is only the end to the first story. As you can tell I have left this story open-ended and giving it room for a sequel! If you want a sequel or for me to do a different story I am setting up a poll to decide weather to go on with this chronicle or to take another story on.**

 **Anyway as always review fairly and stay cool, stay awesome and most importantly stay shocking!**

 **-Shocking Pikachu ;-)**


End file.
